Loving Her
by Naomi Rane
Summary: Aku sering bertanya. Kapan kisah ini akan berakhir. Kapan ia akan menyadari perasaanku. Atau mungkin pertanyaannya akan lebih tepat jika diubah menjadi "kapan ia kan berhenti berpura-pura tidak menyadari perasaanku?" / SasuFemNaru


**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

One Less Lonely Girl © Justin Bieber

**Warn**

OOC, Typo(s), abal-abal, GAJE,

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Cinta. Sesuatu yang kuanggap konyol. Sesuatu yang kuanggap tidak masuk akal. Sesuatu yang membuatku muak mendengar ceritanya. Yang kuanggap hanya lelucon di tengah-tengah dinamika takdir. Atau hanya sebuah jedah sebuah acara kehidupan. Dan aku tidak pernah mau membuang waktu untuk memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Tapi nyatanya. Sesuatu itulah yang membuatku bertingkah bodoh dan berdiri di sini, di depan sebuah tokoh boneka. Berdiri dengan tatapan heran dari orang-orang.

Untuk apa seorang pria berdiri di depan tokoh yang isinya penuh boneka dan berbagai benda berwarna _pink_? Jika di sampingnya ada seorang wanita, mungkin saja ada alasan bahwa ia sedang menemani kekasihnya. Mungkin begitu pikir mereka.

Tapi, nyatanya aku sendiri. Berdiri seperti patung dengan tatapan yang belum teralihkan dari seorang wanita cantik. Mungkin seperti itulah seorang bidadari. Gadis berambut pirang secerah mentari dan iris biru sebiru _ocean_. Gadis bersahaja dengan baju kaos berwarna merah yang pas di badan. Gadis anggun dengan bandana yang menghiasi rambutnya. Gadis lembut dengan rok putih selutut. Gadis mempesona dengan senyum yang tak pernah luput dari wajahnya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini adalah cinta. Tapi dia membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Dia membuat jantungku tak senang di tempatnya. Dan dia membuatku gelisah setengah mati.

Defenisi cinta akan berbeda untuk setiap orang yang berbeda. Itulah yang pernah aku dengar dari kakakku. Dan bagiku, inilah cinta. Memikirkannya dalam kesendirian. Memandanginya diam-diam. Tapi, semuanya kan berbeda 180 derajat saat aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam tokoh itu. Menghampiri gadis yang masih sibuk melayani para pembeli. Dia masih sibuk melayani pembeli itu saat akau berada sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Aku berdiri, menatapnya dari samping. Menunggu hingga urusannya selesai. Dan begitu ia berbalik.

"Kau lagi?" ucapnya tak senang. Tapi bagiku, ekspresi apapun tak akan mengubah kecantikannya. Dia mempesona dengan pesona yang berbeda di tiap ekspresi berbeda.

"Kali ini ada apa? Apa kali ini kau memintaku membuat boneka panda berkepala rusa?" tanyanya menyindir.

Mengingat hari-hari sebelumnya pesananku selalu aneh dan merecokinya dengan berbagai permintaan dan pertanyaan aneh.

"Panda berkepala rusa? Sepertinya menarik. Buatkan sekarang! Aku ingin melihat kau membuatnya," ucapku berusaha bersikap "_I don't care_".

Kulihat air mukanya semakin jengkel. Tapi aku tahu dia akan menuruti permintaanku. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, aku tidak akan berhenti menggangunya jika permintaanku tidak terkabul.

Dia kemudian berbalik dengan kesal, sementara aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Kulihat beberapa karyawan dan pengunjung lama terkikik melihat kami.

Kami sampai di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan tempatnya membuat boneka. Dari yang kutahu, pabrik bonekanya tidak menyatu dengan tokoh. Tapi aku si pelanggan 'istimewa' memaksanya membuat boneka di depan mataku. Dan itulah caraku menghabiskan waktu seharian dengannya. Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan dan memutuskan meghabiskan pagi, siang, sore, dan mungkin malamku di sini.

Dia mulai membuat pola.

"Kau mau bonekanya sebesar apa?" tanyanya.

"Yang sedang saja," ucapku kemudian duduk di depannya.

Di awal, dia selalu berdecak kesal di saat seperti ini. Tapi lama kelamaan, nampaknya dia sudah terbiasa.

"Aku heran, mengapa direktur berumur 25 tahun sepertimu menyukai boneka," ucapnya sambil membuat pola.

"Aku hanya bosan. Jadi kupikir membuat boneka itu menyenangkan," ucapku masih dengan nada seperti biasa.

"Ck.. Ini sudah 2 tahun. Kupikir kau akan bosan terus merecokiku dengan pesanan anehmu itu," ucapnya.

"Aku tidak akan bosan. Lagipula ada untungnya. Sekarang aku sudah bisa membuat sketsa boneka sederha. Seperti ini," ucapku sambil menunjukan gambar boneka kucing.

"Hei! Kau mengejekku, ya? Kau selalu bilang aku ini mirip kucing," tukasnya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan begitu," tukasku santai.

"Ck.. Baiklah! Sekarang, jangan ganggu aku. Aku ingin ini cepat selesai," ucapnya kemudian melanjukan pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah! Aku main gitar saja," ucapku kemudian menghampiri gitar di pojok ruangan yang penuh dengan gabus, kain berbulu, dan berbagai bahan pembuatan boneka lainnya. Melihat ruangan ini, aku menjadi teringat ruangan khusus di rumahku yang dipenuhi boneka dengan perawatan khusus.

Aku kembali duduk di karpet yang tak jauh darinya. Aku mulai memetik senar gitar. Kuputuskan untuk memainkan salah satu lagu _favorite_-ku tapi dalam versi _acoustic_.

How many I told you's

And start overs and shoulders

Have you cried on before

How many promises, be honest girl

How many tears you let hit the floor

How many bags you packed

Just to take 'em back, tell me that

How many either or's

But no more,

If you let me inside of your world

There'll be one less lonely girl

Oh no

I saw so many pretty faces

Before I saw you, you

Now all I see is you

I'm coming for you

No no

Don't need these other pretty faces

Like i need you

And when you're mine in the world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm gonna put you first

I'll show you what your worth

If you let me inside your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February

Not one of them spent with you

How many dinner dates, set dinner plates

And he didn't even touch his food

How many torn photographs are you taping back

Tell me that

You couldn't see an open door

But no more,

If you let me inside of your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Oh no

I saw so many pretty faces

Before I saw you, you

Now all I see is you

I'm coming for you

No no

Don't need these other pretty faces

Like i need you

And when you're mine in the world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm gonna put you first

I'll show you what your worth

If you let me inside your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I can fix up your broken heart

I can give you a brand new start

I can make you believe,

I just wanna set one girl free to fall

She's free to fall

My hearts locked and nowhere to get the key

I'l take her and leave this world

With one less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm gonna put you first

I'll show you what your worth

If you let me inside your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

One less lonely girl

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

I'm gonna put you first

I'll show you what your worth

If you let me inside your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

Only you shawty

Teman-temanku bertanya. Mengapa aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku dan memilih memendamnya selama ini? Selama 3 tahun. Setahun kugunakan untuk memandangnya dari jauh dan dua tahun kugunakan untuk "mengganggunya". Jawabannya ada pada lagu, dia sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Aku merasa sebagian liriknya menyinggungku. Kau sengaja ya?" tanyanya sambil menatapku. Tangannya masih memegang gunting dan kain.

"Oh ya? Bagian mana yang menyinggungmu?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan tanganku yang bersedekap di atas gitar. Aku ingin tahu sejauh mana ia menyadari persaanku. Atau mungkin tidak menyadari sama sekali

"Mengenai natalku yang sama sekali tidak ceriah karena Gaara tidak datang . Mengenai banyaknya janji yang ia ingkari. Mengenai janji makan malam yang tidak pernah ia tepati. Dan lirik yang berbunyi 'How many tears you let hit the floor?'. Bukankah itu menyindirku?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewaku. Hanya itu yang dia sadari. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanku.

"Kau lupa menyebutkan soal inti lagunya. Gadis yang kesepian, huh?" ucapku.

"Hei! Aku sama sekali tidak kesepian. Aku punya banyak teman di tokoh"

"Ya… katakan itu pada orang lain yang tidak mengerti dirimu"

"Ck... Tidak bisakah bahas yang lain saja?"

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau mengerti diriku?" tanya tersenyum jahil.

"Ya.. Baguslah kau memahaminya, _lonely girl_," ucapku.

"Ck… Kita bahas yang lain saja. Aku tidak suka kau menyebutku _lonely girl_," ucapnya dengan air muka cemberut. Kelihatan… err.. cantik.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaan di lagu itu," ucapku berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit di hatiku.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Yang kau nyanyikan tadi"

Kulihat air mukanya berubah senduh. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian dia menghela nafas dan menjawab.

"Aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak. Tapi, aku mencintainya dan tidak akan menjadi masalah seberapa banyak lagi air mata yang akan jatuh ke lantai," ucapnya. Dua kata 'aku mencintainya' sudah sering kudengar. Tapi tetap saja aku selalu merasa sakit saat mendengarnya.

Kali ini aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku lebih memilih menyanyikan bagian favorite-ku dari lagu tadi.

I can fix up your broken heart

I can give you a brand new start

I can make you believe,

I just wanna set one girl free to fall

Free to fall

Falling in Love, with me

My hearts locked and now here to get the key

I'll take her and leave this world

With one less lonely girl

Aku sering bertanya. Kapan kisah ini akan berakhir. Kapan ia akan menyadari perasaanku. Atau mungkin pertanyaannya akan lebih tepat jika diubah menjadi "kapan ia kan berhenti berpura-pura tidak menyadari perasaanku?"

Entahlah! Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa dia hanya berusaha menutup mata akan perasaanku. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu? Aku selalu meluangkan waktu untuknya. Aku selalu ada saat dia terluka. Dan aku tahu semua tentang mimpi-mimpinya, lagu _favorite_-nya, makan kesukaannya, hingga hal-hal yang ia benci. Aku tahu semuanya. Lalu bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu? Tidakkah ia lihat, aku di sini mengulurkan tangan untuknya, untuk mengeluarkannya dari dunia sunyinya itu?

"Sasuke". Panggilannya membuatku tersadar dari lamunananku.

"Ya?"

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

Sementara aku hanya terdiam. Berpikir bahwa aku salah dengar. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Terlalu mengejutkan hingga aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Entahlah? Aku merasa kau mencintaiku," ucapnya lagi. Sementara aku berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa aku tidak salah dengar. Suaraku belum keluar juga.

"Jika iya. Sebaiknya jangan," ucapnya lagi tanpa menatap mataku. Ia masih menjahit kain boneka.

Dan detik itu juga aku tahu bagaimana rasanya _speechless_. Bahkan menelan luda pun rasanya sulit. Kerongkonganku terasa kering.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir mengapa aku tidak bisa lepas darinya?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya diam, memikirkan kata-katanya. Jika hanya karena cinta, maka...

"Jika hanya karena cinta. Maka aku masih bisa melepaskan diri," ucapnya. Sepintas terlintas dalam benakku bahwa dia bisa membaca pikiranku seperti buku yang terbuka.

"Saat SMA, keluargaku mengalami keterpurukan. Ayahku dipecat dan waktu itu ibuku sedang mengandung. Ayah dipenjara karena terbukti bahwa ia korupsi. Sementara ibu tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan. Ibu tertekan dan keguguran dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Rumah disita bank. . Dan masalah tidak cukup sampai di situ. Adikku overdosis dan meninggal, ternyata dia mengomsumsi narkoba"

Aku masih terdiam mengetahui masa lalunya.

"Karena tidak mampu mebayar biaya rumah sakit, ibu dikeluarkan padahal kendisinya masih lemah. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rasanya aku ingin menghilang dari bumi. Aku benar-benar terpuruk. Dan saat itulah seorang malaikat datang. Dia membantu biaya pengobatan ibu. Dia menenangkanku saat pemakaman adikku. Dan juga menyewah pengacara untuk ayah. Perlahan semuanya kembali membaik. Hukuman ayah diringankan. Kesehatan ibu berangsur pulih. Dan aku bisa kembali ke sekolah meski masih sedih"

Dia menghela nafas dan aku masih terdiam.

"Malaikat itu adalah Gaara. Dia datang dan memperbaiki semuanya. Mengulurkan tangannya saat aku terpuruk. Dia selalu ada. Bahkan dia membiayaiku hingga tamat SMA. Dia juga yang membantuku membangun pabrik boneka dan tokoh ini hingga aku bisa membiayai kuliah sendiri. Dia selalu menyemangatiku hingga aku berhasil menjadi dokter. Ya, meskipun aku masih terus menjalankan usaha ini"

Saat ini aku masih kehilangan kata-kata. Tak ada satu katapun yang terlintas di benakku.

"Dia menjadikanku kekasihnya 3 tahun lalu saat aku tamat SMA. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Yang aku tahu aku merasa nyaman dan aman di dekatnya. Diluar dari rasa berhutang budi, aku memang menyayanginya. Meskipun 2 tahun terakhir dia jarang memperhatikanku"

"Jadi..," ucapnya sambil menatapku.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku. Sebaiknya hilangkan saja perasaanmu dan carilah yang lebih pantas," ucapnya.

Dan aku masih belum mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Dia meraihku saat aku terjatuh dalam jurang gelap yang begitu dalam. Dia ada untuk membuatku kuat saat berekspresi pun aku tak sanggup. Dan terlepas dari itu semua. Aku dan dia telah bersama semenjak tiga tahun. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Tidak cukup singkat untuk membuatku berpaling hanya karena ada yang lebih memperhatikanku"

Aku tertohok mendengar ucapannya. Sungguh! Hal seperti ini sedetik pun tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku. Aku terlalu sibuk mengaguminya, terlalu sibuk mencintainya, dan yang harus aku akui meski sulit adalah aku terlalu sibuk dengan anggapan bahwa akulah yang paling engerti dirinya.

Tapi hari ini, aku mendapat pelajaran baru yang begitu berharga. Begitu berharga hingga aku sulit untuk menjelaskannya.

FIN

* * *

Hahaha… maaf ya! Aku seenaknya saja mengatakan 'one less lonely girl' versi _acoustic_. Jangan marah dan jangan protes soal itu. Protes aja soal ceritanya, hehe..

Hmm, rencananya mau bikin sekuel. Tapi nggak tahu juga sih *plak

Udah ah, pokoknya review aja!


End file.
